


My Little Butterfly

by Nightglider124



Series: Titans Vacation [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Multichapter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: Sequel to Titans Vacation. Things are seemingly perfect towards the end of a perfect vacation but things always have a way to come back to reality on the return home; which doesn't always point to positive events. Rated M for occurrences near end. Originally written in 2010. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is again, a very early story and is very messy in the literary sense. It's narrative is a bit all over the place and the dialogue can range from being very OOC to completely on point. This is an early piece that I will go back and amend once I have moved all of my stories over to this account however. This was originally written in 2010.

The next day, they unpitched the tents and stuffed them into the back of the T-car. They were all just chilling out for a while before they began their journey back. Raven and Beastboy were at the park, sitting on the swings, hands together. Cyborg was packing everything up from the trip. He wanted to make sure everything was safely in. Robin was leaning against a tree staring up at the blue sky sighing to himself. [Too bad we gotta go back to fighting crime all the time. Although. I am glad Beast boy suggested a vacation] Robin thought to himself. He looked from the sky to his surroundings.   
"Cyborg?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" Cyborg replied  
"Uh...Where's Starfire?" He asked, blushing a little when he said her name. Cyborg grinned and raised an eyebrow,  
"Aw. Gonna kissy kissy with her, boy wonder?" He chuckled. Robin returned his grin,  
"Maybe." He replied, smugly. Cyborg's chuckle stopped almost immediately.  
"Where she always was this trip." Cyborg commented.  
"Okay. Thanks," Robin said, heading over to the bridge. Cyborg was right about her location. She was again standing there, palms leaning into the wooden rail, overlooking the lake. Her eyes were closed and her gorgeous red locks fluttered slightly in the breeze. Robin tip toed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She smiled and rested her own hands upon his. She sighed.  
"What's wrong, Star?" He asked, concerned.  
"Nothing, Robin." She defended.  
"Star. C'mon. I know you. What is it?" He asked again.  
"Well. I am going to miss this..." She sighed.  
"Miss what?"  
"The morning sunrise on this bridge. The memories..." She sighed again, "The freedom..."  
"Hm. I know what you mean..." He said, slightly turning her and kissing her lightly.   
[That isn't what I meant, beloved...*sigh*] Starfire thought, smile disappearing completely. Although, Cyborg had finished packing up, the pair of couples remained for a slight length of time. Starfire plastered a fake smile on her face whilst talking to Robin but inside...  
Okay. She may have lied slightly. It was true she was going to miss it. But, it was not the freedom or the memories or the time on the bridge. The thing she was going to miss was the way Robin and Her acted when together. Mushy, lovey dovey...  
He may of said he knew her. But...  
She knew him better...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile...  
Raven blushed as she stared at the fine grass swaying gently in the breeze. Beastboy was blushing a little too. Raven's face faded back to grey suddenly and she looked to the oppisite swing at Beastboy.   
"BeastBoy?" She asked, shyly  
"Yeah, Rae?" He replied  
"Will you still like...uhm...like me when we get back?"  
"Of course I will!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah and no more flirting with normal, city chicks - too high matinence."  
Raven giggled but then looked hurt,  
"Normal ?"  
"Oh my gosh! Rae! Not what I meant. I meant no powers normal."  
"Oh. Well...Nice to know, I guess..."   
She suddenly shivered and let go of Beastboy's hand.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Raven crossed her legs and closed her eyes.  
"I...I'm not really sure...I just got a little feeling off of..." She stopped.  
"Who?" Beastboy urged. Raven stood up and looked down at him.  
"Starfire..." She whispered  
"What's so bad about that?" questioned Beastboy.  
"Well...It was a sort of worried feeling..."  
"Hmm..."  
"I wonder what she's worried about..."  
Raven looked ahead, away from beastboy.  
"Or who..." She whispered. Beastboy looked up, confused for a moment but soon understood what the sorceress meant. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched whistle shoot through the air attracting everyone's attention.   
  
Starfire pondered her thought about Robin changing when they got back and convinced herself she was being silly so her worries went completely away and Raven felt this too. Raven was a little skeptical of her feelings but trusted Starfire enough to be true to herself. Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and zoomed over to the waiting Cyborg. Beastboy and Raven held hands but let them drop as they approached the others.  
"Ready Y'all?" Asked Cyborg.  
"Yes. I am very eager to see my precious Silkie again!" Starfire beamed.  
"Yeah, I wanna play Mega Monkey 8!" Beastboy grinned.  
"Sure, I guess I'll read one of my books." Raven shrugged.  
"Cool. Guess we're all ready Cy. Let's go." Robin said, making towards the T-car. Robin sat in first in the back expecting to see Starfire's cheery face appear beside him but instead saw Beastboy followed by Raven. Then, the passenger door in the front opened and Starfire slipped in.   
"Star. How come your sitting in the front?" Robin asked, slightly concerned.  
"No reason, particularly. Just, It is very crowded in the back. I apoligize Robin," She said, looking very apoligetic.   
"Nah, It's alright, Star. It is a little crowded..." He trailed off as Cyborg got in, not wanting to offend his car.   
  
The car zoomed along the road quite contently. They opened the window slightly to look at the stars. It had been late afternoon when they left so it had gotten drastically dark. Starfire was sleeping soundly in the front, her knees up to her chin and arms around them. Robin was typing something on his laptop looking out the window every so often. Raven was reading her book but was getting annoyed with Beastboy playing his PSP next to her, shouting right in her ear.  
"Whoo! Go Beastboy!! Uh no! Agh! No you don't! Eep! Yes, I win!" He kept saying. Raven turned to him suddenly, "Will you shut up!?" She growled.  
"Sorry, Rae..." He said, eyes saddening. She felt bad and rested a hand on his shoulder.   
"Sorry. But. Can you keep it down, just a little. Please?" She asked quietly and sweetly. Cyborg saw them in the mirror and grinned, "Aww. Isn't that cute?" He cooed.  
"Look. When you get a girlfriend, I am so gonna tease you too!" Beastboy returned.  
"Doubt that's gonna happen anytime soon." He laughed.  
"What about, Bumblebee?" Raven shot. Beastboy grinned at his girl's response.  
"What...uh...What abut her...?" Cyborg asked, nervously and blushing furiously.   
"C'mon Cy. We all know you Looooooveeeee her!!" Beastboy mocked. Cyborg was about to reply but Starfire, still sleeping, let out a chattering, Brr. She shivered a little from the frosty night-time air.   
"Here. Throw this over her." Robin commanded, handing Raven a blanket. She grinned slightly as she noticed a small yellow R on the bottom right hand side of the red blanket. Her eyes went bright for a minute as she waved her hand over the blanket and layed it over Starfire, who smiled slightly in her sleep, sucking her thumb, contently and warm. Cyborg let out a slight sigh of relief.  
"Not so fast..." Raven told him Cyborg gulped and he began to feel flustered again.  
"Cy. I have to ask..." Beastboy grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ask what?" Cyborg groaned.  
"What ever happened to that crush you had on Jinx?"   
"Oh, that went when she got together with kid flash."  
"Aha! So you did have a crush on her. You denied it before..."  
Cyborg gulped again. This was gonna be a long journey back...


	3. Chapter 3

It was around midnight when they eventually got back to the tower, thanks to some restroom stops and snack stops. Cyborg parked the T car into the garage and yawned.  
"Don't know about, ya'll. But Ima hit the hay." He announced as they slipped into the living room. They all nodded in agreement. Robin wobbled a little as he was very tired but holding the tameranian princess.   
"Uh..." He began but stopped as he noticed the others had left the room to go to their own. He passed Raven's room and heard quiet. He passed Cyborg's and heard snoring. Typical. He then passed Beastboy's door and heard slight mumurs. He listened carefully.  
[Hmm. It isn't really easedropping...] Robin thought. He could hear muffled voices but could make out that it was Raven and Beastboy:  
"Yeah..."  
"Well. Night, Rae. I...I love you..." Beastboy stuttered.  
" *giggle* Love you too...Night, Beastboy..." Raven whispered. Robin began walking again when he heard silence which he could only take as a kissing session between the two. He smiled slightly, happy for his friends. It was quite fluffy and adorable. They were all drugged up and high on love and gushiness. He finally got to Starfire's room and the door slid open. He went in and pushed the door shut behind him. He juggled Starfire in his arms. Once he had a hand free, he pulled back her violet covers and gently laid her down, stroking her cheek slightly. He draped her covers over her and kissed her forehead. He stood there, gazing down at her for a small amount of time. She was truely breath-taking. He loved her smooth, tanned skin which shone so brightly in the golden sun. Her vibrant red hair which flowed beautifully in the breeze but best of all, her eyes. To him, they were the best shade of green in the entire universe. Her eyes looked most stunning when she looked up at him innocently. He shook from his trance and quietly left her room and leaned against her door smiling to himself. Raven looked at him as she was about to enter her own room.  
"Hm..." Raven pondered.  
"What?" Robin asked, casually.  
"Nothing. It's just..." She stopped and smiled slightly.  
"yeah..." Robin propted her.  
"It's just...sweet. You guys are good for each other. Like perfectly matched..." Raven admitted.  
"Hmm. I guess so...But you and beastboy are too..." Robin smiled.  
"Hm. It's a hate love relationship. I hate the fact I love him. I am stuck with his lame jokes now!" Raven complained, keeping a straight face. Robin laughed quietly.  
"Im serious." She noted.  
"Night, Raven." He said, opening his door. She nodded and entered her own room. Raven got in her room and undid her cloak and hung it up next to her bed. She layed within her blue sheets and cover. She laid on her back and stared up at her black ceiling. She sighed unsatisfied. Her emotions in her mind began a discussion.   
"What's wrong with her, then?" Asked Love.  
"Oh, Love. You are so clueless! She is confused, I'm guessing. Am I right, Concern?" asked Knowledge.  
"Yes! I and Raven are very, very concerned for Starfire! She seemed very down before they left and Starfire did not say anything to Raven! So now, Raven is wondering what is wrong!!" Rushed Concern.  
"Any ideas of what is wrong with her? It makes me very depressed when a friend is upset!" Gushed sadness.  
"Ugh! Calm down all of you. Starfire is probably being a drama queen as usual!" Burned Anger, frustrated with them all freaking out over nothing.  
"Oh, go away, anger. You don't understand any of this!" Comanded love and concern.  
"Fine!" Huffed Anger, storming away.  
"Well. I guess I feel sorry for her too. But Starfire has to stay strong because if she isn't brave, she'll crash and burn!" Commented Bravery, walking away from the rest. Happiness was very quiet.   
"I say we go and ask her what is wrong tommorow and don't let her leave until she says!" Suggested Concern  
"No. Concern! That's a terrible idea. She will tell when and if she is ready. We should not force her." Said Knowledge. Concern huffed.  
"Hm. Well, this topic is bringing me down. Let's talk about something else like...Beastboy!!" Love wiggled her eyebrows. Happiness beamed and looked up and flew high above their heads and twirled, clasping her hands together. "Oh! Yes! Let's!" She sqeaked.  
"He is so cute and happy all the time and he truely is funny, isn't he, Happiness!?" Love beamed.  
"Yes! Well. He isn't exactly funny but he is so sweet. He always trys to make Raven smile and laugh!" Happiness returned the smiles. The other emotions sighed in disgust smiling and walking away leaving Happiness and Love to gossip like school girls.   
"He makes Raven so happy..." Love sighed, happily. Happiness beamed as much as she could.  
"OH! He makes her feel all warm and fuzzy and makes her tummy do backflips! It makes me so joyus!!" Happiness giggled, laying back on the ground.  
"Heh. That is what love is, Happiness!" Love laughed, joining her on the ground.   
Raven, now fast asleep, blushed and smiled in her sleep as the emotions in her head buzzed about her relationship. 

Starfire's eyelids flickered a little and she sat up slowly and glanced at her Mumbo clock which read: 2:10am. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She got up and tiptoed over to her window and deperately wanted some, what had Raven called it? Thinking time? No. Alone time...  
She looked around and listened incase any other titans were awake. Silence greeted her ears and she proceeded. She unlocked her window and grabbed her blanket which she gazed at for a moment. It had been given to her by her fellow titans for christmas. It was a baby green, fuzzy blanket with her a dark green, "Starfire" embroided at the bottom right hand corner with a small star either side. She tucked it under her arm safely and slid out of the window clicking it back into place as she ventured outside. She flew up to the roof and perched herself on it, her golden legs dangling, delicately over the edge. Her worry of Robin's change in feelings had completely vanished. But, she was still thinking about her beloved. She blushed at the thought of him but also smiled. He was so lovely to her. He held her, cared for her and worried about her most of the time. She could of been offended by this, thinking he didn't believe in her strength but she knew that wasn't his reason for worrying. She yawned and blinked, looking at the shining moon which lit up her features in the nightsky. She smiled slightly thinking of Robin. Her Robin. Her best friend. Her soul mate. She began to drift into sleep. She laid down on the roof and wrapped herself in her special blanket. 

The next morning, Robin got out of bed and strentched. He yawned and fixed his unruley hair. He made sure he looked emacualte as he went over to Starfire's door. He knocked twice,"Star? You in there?"   
No answer.  
He cocked his head to the side and was about to speak again. Raven turned to him as she left her room, "Robin." She stated. She pointed upwards. Robin smiled and nodded, "Thanks." He commented as he decended for the stairs. When he got up there, the first thing he noticed was a small curled up figure laying on the ground. He walked over smiling to himself. He shook his head at Starfire. She looked adorable as she layed there wrapped in her warm blanket, sucking her thumb slightly. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her arm.  
"Star? Star? It's time to wake up. Star?" He alerted her whilst gently shaking her. She woke with a start, throwing her hand in Robin's direction. He quickly caught her wrist. She gasped and imediately sat up, she wriggled free from Robin's grip and placed both her hands on his cheeks.  
"Robin. Did I hit you!?" She asked, concern definately in her angelic voice.  
"No. You were about to, but you didn't. Don't worry, Star. I'm glad your prepared for battle when your woken," He admired, removing her hands from his face holding them in his. She smiled but looked at her surroundings.  
"W...Why am I on the titans tower roof, Robin?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"You tell me..." He said, sitting next to her.   
"Hmm...Oh I came out last night when I woke around 2 in the morning." She replied, remembering exactly.  
"And you came out on the room because..."  
"Oh...I came out to do the thinking..."  
"Oh? About what?" he grinned and raised an eyebrow.  
" *giggle* about a boy..." She returned the grin.  
"Oh really?" He smirked, "do I know him?"  
"Yes. Very well. He has spiky black hair, a mysterious mask and he is the leader of the teen titans and he is brave and sweet and very handsome." She blushed as she admired him.  
"Me?" He asked, sounding sarcastically shocked.  
"Of course! Who else!?" She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and being captured in a warm, morning hug. Robin glanced at Starfire and she did the same. They were leaning in closer about to kiss...  
Cyborg burst up onto the roof and froze. They looked at him. Robin kind of glared and Starfire giggled.  
"Uh. Oh. Sorry guys...But we need you down stairs..." Cyborg said, blushing and backing down the staris.  
Once he was gone, they both sighed and pulled away from each other. Starfire stood up, letting her blanket delicately slip to the ground. She stood, back staright and staring into the horizon. Robin hauled himself up next to her and glanced at her shoulder. One of the spaghetti straps of her pyjama top was playfully sliding down her arm. He smiled and faced her. She beamed at him and watched his hand movements, blushing as his fingers traced her skin and pulled the strap back onto her shoulder.   
"Come, Robin. We must see what we are needed for," Starfire informed, picking up her blanket and drifted towards the door. They walked hand in hand down the stairs and Starfire stopped outside her door. "Star. Aren't you coming?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I will join you shortly but I must change." She giggled, she waved and dashed inside her room. Robin shrugged and kept walking. When she got inside her room, she beamed her largest smile and bright her hands to her chest clasped together and let out a quiet sqeaul before falling onto her bed in utter happiness...


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy stood in the living room, huddled around the main computer. Robin walked in and immediately switched from gooey-lovey boyfriend to detremind, obsessive Titans leader. "Who is it this time, Cyborg?" Robin asked, joining them. Cyborg typed furiously on the keyboard and a large picture of Johnny rancid flood the screen.   
"Too bad the Titans East went home yesterday," Raven pointed out  
"Ugh. I'm way to tired to fight, though!" Beastboy moaned. Raven glanced at him and gave a small smie and joined him, hugging him. Beastboy smiled at her but Raven began to blush and started to pull her hood up. Her dark yet dazzling blue eyes shone as the shadow of her hood hid the rest of her facial features. Inside her, Love and Happiness had their hands held tightly together and were bouncing all over her mind screaming with joy. Starfire suddenly appeared at the screen and gasped, "What is the Johnny Rancid doing this time?" She asked, staring at the screen. Everyone gasped and jumped as they heard her voice, not seeing her walk in.   
"Star. Don't do that!" Cyborg laughed.  
"Do what?" Starfire asked, tilting her head.  
"You just startled us, Starfire." Raven informed her.  
"Oh. Forgive me friends. I..." She apoligized being cut off by Robin.  
"Let's go Titans!" He commanded and ran towards the door. The rest of the Titans glanced at eachother and shrugged. Cyborg ran out after, grabbing his T car keys as he left followed by Beast boy who turned into a teradactle. Starfire's eyes glowed green and she began to float after the boys but Raven rested a hand on her shoulder. Starfire turned to her dark friend, letting her eyes simmer.   
"Uh. Starfire..." Raven hesitated.  
"Yes, friend, Raven?" She asked, beaming at her and blinking happily. Raven thought about asking her but she seemed happy enough for Raven to believe so she shook her head.  
"N...Nothing. Nevermind. Let's go..." Raven said, her eyes glowing white in unison with Starfire's whose turned bright green. The girls chased after the boys and soon caught up with them. The titans zoomed down the street keeping their eyes peeled for Rancid.   
"So...Anyone know what Rancid's after?" Raven asked, bluntly.  
"No idea. But when had Johnny Rancid ever had a reason for destroying the city?" Robin replied.  
"Good point..." Raven admitted. Finally, they found a figure chuckling as he threw unusual exploding devices.  
"He has explodey things!" Beastboy notified.  
"Sharp as a tac..." Raven muttered, rolling her eyes.  
"Really? Thanks Rae!" He said, actually believeing her. She rolled her eyes again but smiled slightly. The chuckling figure was standing on the balconey of the Pizza resteraunt but abruptly stopped laughing as he jumped down and saw the Titans coming towards him.   
"Jealous, losers!?" He asked, grinning. Anger boiled in all of them.  
"Whatcha want, Rancid?" Cyborg growled, setting his sonic cannon.   
"Just testin my new gear!" He cackled, throwing an explosion in their direction which he pulled from his belt he was wearing around his waist.   
"Titans, move!" Robin commanded. The titans scattered from their postition and sprang into action. Cyborg shot at Rancid, who unfortuantely kept dodging them.   
"Time for the beastboy blitz!" Beastboy announced, running at Cyborg. He jumped and quickly changed to an ardvark and curled into a ball. Cyborg catched him and launched the changeling at Rancid, who blew him away with yet another explosion. Beastboy immediately fell back into the robot's arms.  
"Ugh. Is it me, or are we getting our butt's kicked?" He asked, shaking his head. Raven and Cyborg glared at him,  
"It's just you." They said blankly in unison. Raven's eyes glowed a bright, white and a nearby bus was suddenly covered in black energy and was hauled at Johnny. He tried ducking but was knocked onto the ground. He grinned evily and jumped back up onto the Pizza balcony.   
"Hahah! You guys are worse than the last time!" Chuckled Johnny.  
"We shall see about that!" Starfire barked.  
"Bring it on, red-head." He replied, readying explosions. He began pelting them at her from above. She gasped as they headed for her but she performed a handspring, landing on a car roof, dodging them, tactfully. She grinned as Johnny gasped. She flew forwards, punching him in the face, hard. He let out a yelp of pain as he was knocked off the balcony onto the cold ground. Starfire landed in between Beastboy and Cyborg who both looked at her knuckles as she shook off the aftershock of the impact. Beastboy gazed in awe, "Dude..." He began. Starfire looked up at him expectantly.  
"That was AWESOME!" He admired, high fiving her.   
"Star, your hand ite?" Cyborg asked her, chuckling at the two younger minded Titans.   
"I believe so, but Rancid has not been stopped yet!" She replied, dashing forward again.  
"You gotta give that girl props, dude." Cyborg approved.  
"Yeah. She never gives up!" Beastboy agreed, both dashing forward again. Raven hovvered next to Johnny, thinking he was unconcious. "Ugh. Why do you even keep trying?" She mumbled. She gasped as he rose to his feet and shoved her hard, causing her to be thrown backwards 10ft. "Raven!" Beastboy let out, changing to a cheetah. Robin jumped forward and grabbed his bow staff, striking Rancid and knocking him into the doors of the Pizza resteraunt as Robin back flipped off of the balcony. Beastboy then attacked him by sweeping his tail into Rancid for hurting Raven whilst Cyborg frantically blasted him with his sonic cannon. Rancid remained on the ground of the balcony. Robin peered through the smoke. "Sieze fire..." He yelled, waiting to see if Rancid got up. Starfire flew a little closer with Raven watching her, "Starfire, Don't!" She warned. Starfire glanced round at Raven whose eyes became wide. Suddenly, Johnny jumped up and threw an explosion at Starfire. She glanced round quickly and gasped. The impact caused her to fall towards the ground.  
"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed. He jumped forward and struck his arms out which Starfire fell into comfortably. Robin kneeled down, sitting her down but holding her in a slow dance position. (one arms round stomach and one round back.)   
She shook her head and flickered her eyes and let out a little sigh of pain.  
"Star. You okay?" Robin asked, looking at her.  
"I believe so. Thank you for catching me, Robin." She replied, smiling. [EEP!! I want to kiss him!!] Starfire thought and blushed at it when she heard it in her mind. Their small romantic moment abruptly ended when they heard more laughing. They both snapped their heads up in Rancid's direction, glaring at him.  
"Aw! Look at that! Bird Boy's got a girlfriend!" He spluttered, over laughing. Robin gritted his teeth and held back his blush. Without thinking about her feelings, Robin protected his personal life.  
"She is not my girlfriend. I don't even like her that way! Your so going down, Rancid!" He threatend. Starfire's eyes widened and she glanced at him. He didn't notice however, as he was still looking at Rancid. As she felt her heart shatter, Raven felt a bad vibe from her. [ So that is what she was thinking about...Poor Starfire] Raven thought to herself. Starfire bit her bottom lip, holding back her tears. Rather roughly, Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and pulled them away from her which Robin was startled by, falling onto his butt onto the ground. Starfire stood up and brushed herself off and her eyes and fists became an illuminated green. In a second of her anger, she looked down at Robin, "Are we to fight him, or not!?" She asked, gruffly. Robin nodded slowly, a little scared of her. She dashed forward and sent eyebeams at Johnny's chest, this time, knocking him into unconcious for real. Cyborg tied up Rancid and handed him over to police.   
"Dudes! Anyone up for pizza?" Cyborg and Beastboy suggested in unison.   
"Sure." Robin agreed. Starfire closed her eyes and hugged herself and turned,  
"No thank you. I shall see you back at the tower, friends..." She whispered louder than a usual whisper.   
"Star? What's up?" Robin questioned.  
"Nothing." She replied, blankly. Raven's eyes were like a ping pong ball as she looked from Robin to Starfire. Starfire began walking before taking flight.  
"Raven. Uh... You up for pizza?" Beastboy asked, hopeful.  
"Sorry. Don't feel like it. See you later." She replied, taking flight and following Starfire, never averting her eyes from the tamaranian princess. Robin seriosuly was concerned but thought it should be left to Raven. If anyone knew about emotions, it was Raven. He shrugged and joined the boys...


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire walked quickly through the Titans hallway, knowing Raven was behind her.  
"Starfire..." Raven sighed, she caught up with her and rested a hand on Starfire's shoulder. Starfire stopped and abruptly turned to Raven, slowly.  
"Y...yes, Raven?" She asked, sniffing slightly.  
"Do you want to talk about it, Starfire?" She asked, quietly. Starfire's eyes finally met Raven's. Starfire gave a small smile and nodded her head slowly.   
"Come on..." Raven replied, gently pulling Starfire into her room. Starfire glanced around Raven's room. It was dark and very blue. There were also many little statues and many, many books. She and Raven sat on Raven's blue bed and remained quiet for some time.   
"Starfire. Tell me when your ready, okay?" Raven whispered, smiling slightly. Starfire gazed at her hands which were in her lap.   
"It is just..." Starfire began, meeting Raven's eyes. Raven just sat and watched, not wanting to push her into talking about her feelings.  
"Robin said he did not have the feelings. But you are supposed to possess feelings as such to be a uhm...boyfriend. Yes?" Starfire sighed. Raven looked at her for a minute.  
"Starfire. He didn't mean it. It is just, the bad guys will exploit your relationship. They already did when you were just friends. Do you understand?" She replied.   
"Oh. Then. Perhaps we should not be..." Starfire trailed off, looking at sad and she galnced back to her hands. Raven gasped knowing what she was about to say.   
"Starfire. Are you serious? But..." She was cut off by Starfire.  
"Do not worry, Raven. It will be the same as it used to. It is for the best. You are lucky that your relationship with Beastboy does not get tested in battle. Hmm. I believe I need the alone time. Please, Raven. Do not hate me for my actions. I believe we will be okay..." She stated.  
"I could never hate you. As long as your sure, Starfire." She replied, walking over to the door with Starfie.  
"Thank you, Raven. You are a good friend." She whispered, a smile plastered on her face. Starfire leaned forward and hugged Raven. Raven at first did not respond but soon hugged her back. Starfire then slipped from Raven's room to her own. Raven stood at the door for a while, listening to her emotions.   
Happiness sat down trying to be upbeat. She was arguing with Sadness while concern paced Raven's mind.   
"Oh! What if Starfire's plan fails!?" She feared, "there friendship will surely crumble!"  
"There friendship has been through worse and has always prevailed." Said happiness.  
"Well, I doubt it will prevail this time! You have seen how Starfire's emotion played!" Sadness growled.  
"You would say that! Do you know nothing of the emotions!?" Sadness burst, squaring up to her.  
"More than you do." Happiness hissed back, standing up and becoming centimetres away from Sadness' face, seething with rage.   
"Enough!" Knowledge interupted, pushing them away from eachother, "Raven is stressed about her friends enough, she does not need her emotions arguing. Now, apoligize to eachother!"   
Sadness and Happiness took a step towards eachother again. They both looked at the ground.  
"I'm sorry and I'm sorry about questioning your power over your emotion." Sadness said.  
"I am sorry too. Knowledge is right..." Happiness admitted. Happiness and Sadness hugged but both agreed they need to calm down a little more, seperating. Knowledge watched as both disappeared. She looked over at Concern who had watch the whole outburst.   
"I believe your fears will become reality, Concern." Knowledge informed.  
"But. What are we to do!?" She asked, gasping.  
"Nothing. Robin and Starfire's reltionship and friendship will be rocky but they have a connection which can never break. Believe me. They will not become completely seperate..."   
"How do you know such a thing?"  
"I have hope."  
Concern closed her eyes and tried to calm herself by meditating. Knowledge sighed and joined her.   
"Besides. We have another issue at hand." She mumbled, suddenly knowing part of the furture.  
"Which is?" Concern asked, opening her eyes.  
"I'll give you a hint. She is blonde and has blue eyes..." Knowledge sighed.  
"No..." Concern gasped. Knowledge nodded and sighed. Raven brought herself back to reality and shook herself from her trance. She slipped out of her room and pulled up her hood. [Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Who are they talking about?] Raven wondered completely unaware. She took placement in the Living room and gently began to meditate. "Azorath, metrion, zinthos..." She chanted, closing her eyes.  
"HONEY! WE'RE HOME!" Beastboy yelled. Raven's eyes snapped open and she screamed, falling to the ground. Beastboy chuckled and ran over to her, helping her up.   
"Heh. You okay?" Beastboy asked, sheepishly.  
"Just peachy..." She groaned, glaring at him.  
"Hey Rae." Cyborg greeted before turning the gamestation on. Beastboy dropped his hands from Raven suddenly, "Ooh! Dude! Add me to the players list!" He sqeauled. Raven wobbled but soon held herself up.   
"Wow. I think you may be the best boyfriend ever, Beastboy..." She said, sarcastically.  
"Oh. Sorry, Rae. Wanna play?" He asked. Raven shook her head slowly and massaged her temples, sighing. She floated into the kitchen, where Robin was. As she walked in, she froze. [Oh. I don't want to say anything. It is not my place...] She thought.  
"Hey Raven." Robin greeted, grabbing a soda.   
"Hi." She replied, blankly.   
"Uh. D'you know where Star is?" He asked, smiling slightly. Raven remained silent whilst she quickly talked telepathically to Starfire.  
[Do you want to talk to him?] Raven asked.  
[No. Not yet. I still feel a little sad.] Starfire replied.  
[What should I tell him?] Raven asked, noticing Robin raising an eyebrow to her.  
[As much as it displeases me, lie to him.] Starfire replied.  
[Alright.] Raven agreed.  
"Oh. She's in her room." Raven blurted out.  
"Ok. I'm gonna go talk to her..." Robin began.  
"NO!" Raven told him.  
"What?"  
"You can't..."  
"Why not?"   
"Uh...She doesn't want to see anyone, not even you because she feels...sick..." Raven lied quickly. Robin shrugged and went and sat with the guys. Raven sighed and made contact with Starfire again.  
[Are you sure about this? Really sure?] Raven questioned.  
[Yes. Most certain. Do not worry, Raven. I believe in this...] Starfire said. Raven shrugged and returned to her thoughts.  
[Blonde, blue eyes...Hmm...] Raven thought, truely trying to remember this description...


	6. Chapter 6

Cyborg was beating Beastboy so badly at the game when his communicator buzzed. Beastboy glanced as Cyborg shoved it under a cushion and blushed a light pink.  
"Uh. Cy..." Beastboy began.  
"What?" Cyborg growled, knowing full well the shapeshifter was grinning.  
"Who was that?" Beastboy continued.   
"No one."  
"Ok. Cy. I know I'm dumb but I know no one means someone. C'mon. Tell me!!" Beast boy pleaded as they GAME OVER pictured appeared on the screen. Beastboy grinned and leaned against the sofa as Robin rasied an eyebrow at the robot. Cyborg huffed and took his comunicator and went into his room. Robin and Beastboy glanced at eachother and began laughing. Cyborg looked at his communicator as he got into his room which read: 1 Missed Call from Bumblebee. He galnced at his light blue clock and sighed. "Aw man. I'm late." He grumbled as he ducked out of his window. He eventually arrived at the movies and saw a figure standing in the moonlit street. He smiled as he got closer to learn it was Bumblebee. She smirked and looked up at him.   
"Achem. Sparky. Dontcha know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?" She asked, laughing.   
"Heh. Sorry. I was uh...held up." He babbled.   
"Sparky. You were playing your game, weren't ya?" She accused, giggling. He rolled his eyes and walked closer, kissing her lips and taking her hand as they went into the movie theatre. Beastboy suddenly tripped and fell out of a nearby alley. He closed his eyes as he feared Cyborg would hear him and turn but as he reopened them he saw not metal but a blue cloak.   
"What are you doing, Beastboy?" Raven asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Oh. Hey babeeyyy!" He soothed, wiggling his eyebrows. She shuddered at his pet name.   
"Beastboy. You shouldn't be spying on Cyborg. What he does, is his own business." She scolded.  
"Well. He is supposed to my best friend. He didn't tell me where he was going or nothing! He was being too secretive. Sorry, Rae..." He explained. Raven rolled her eyes.   
"Well. Aren't you gonna say anything?" He asked, grinning.  
"No. But by the end of the night, he is going to catch you, you know." She estimated, letting her hands fall by her side.  
"Well. I just wont get caught."  
"Uhm. You may have forgotten this, but your Beastboy. You are way too loud on your own. You suck at smooth."  
"I won you over, didn't I?" He grinned but she shrugged and grinned a small grin.  
"I have an idea!" He announce.  
"You don't get them very often." Raven grinned as Beastboy pouted.  
"Heh. Your such a caring girlfriend, aren't you? Anyway...My idea is simple. Help me follow Cyborg and Bumblebee around to see what's going on between em. Please?" He asked, making a puppy dog face.  
"No way. That's a complete invasion of privacy Beasboy!" She answered, monotonely.  
"Says the girl who pops into people's minds when she feels like it." He answered. She glared at him playfully.  
"C'mon Rae! If you really really really love me, you'll do it." Beastboy bargained. She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.  
"Fine." She mumbled.  
"Sweet! I love you!!" He cooed playfully. He took her hand in his which made Raven blush slightly. He then gently pulled her into the movie theatre. They spotted Cyborg and Bumblebee entering a film. Beastboy hauled Raven to the ticket booth. "Hey. What did they just go to see?" He asked, pointing to the couple as they entered the film.  
"Uh. Wicked Scary 2." Said the cashier.  
"Cool. Two tickets, please." He said, taking two pieces of card, he yanks Raven into the screening and sat 2 rows behind Cyborg and Bumblebee. They sat through the whole thing watching Cyborg and Bumlebee. As the film ended, Bumblebee and Cyborg got up and made their way to the exit.  
"Quick, they'll see us." Beastboy whispered, pushing Raven to the ground and laying on top of her. He watched as Cyborg and Bumblebee passed and looked at Raven, "Phew!" He breathed. He suddenly grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Nice positioning, right Rae?" He smirked.  
She turned bright red and pushed him off her and stood up striking her hand out to him, "C'mon loverboy." She giggled slightly. Beastboy looked up and her and laughed whilst taking her hand.   
"Okay. I have done enough spying. Can we go now?" Raven asked, brushing herself of dirt and dust.  
"Well. I was gonna ask you...Do you wanna go get something to eat? Like, just us?" He asked sheepishly and blushing a little.  
"Uhm...Sure..." She whispered, smiling as beastboy gently pulled her out of the theatre and to a resteraunt. Love was screaming with joy in Raven's mind, "EEP!! It is all...so...FLUFFY!!" She sqeualed. So, there was all love swimming round the titans. Well, except the two in the tower...  
  
Robin got bored of watching tv and saw it was quite cool outside so he made for the roof. As he got outside, he noticed Starfire sitting with her knees brought to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. He tip toed over and sat down next to her, all of which, Starfire was oblivious to.   
"Hey Star." He said. Starfire immediately switched from her small trance and her eyes widened. [It is time to do the talking...] She thought and sighed.  
"Hello, Robin." She said, smiling slightly.  
"You okay? Raven told me you felt a little ill."  
"Yes, I am feeling much better, thank you." She replied. He leaned over to kiss her but she looked away. He looked hurt and Starfire's heart broke a little more.   
"I am sorry, Robin. But, I believe we should do the talking..." She said, quietly.  
"Uh. Okay, Star." He gulped slightly.  
"Earlier today, you said you did not have the feelings for me, correct?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.  
"Oh. Yeah. Star, look, I didn't mean that. It was just to..." He was cut off by Starfire.  
"I know. But i believe this was not the first time our relationship has been tested. As hard as it is to say I...Oh..." She sighed.  
"Star. What is it?" He asked, patiently.  
"I believe we shoudl do the breaking up..."  
"What!?"  
"Well, our relationship will surely fail if villans keep exploiting it. Please, Robin. I believe in this. I am truely sorry."  
"But, Star..." Robin whispered, his expression, sad. Starfire moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"We are still best friends, yes?" Starfire asked, hopeful. Her expression was sad too.  
"Of course." He replied, smiling. She smiled at him and he returned it, although they were both saddend. She released her hand from his shoulder and stood up.  
"Where ya going?" He asked, casually.  
"I believe we should both do some, alone time. Good night, Robin." She said, floating over to the door and exited. She silently slid down the hall, resting her hand on the wall as she made her way to her room. Tears were finally sliding down her soft cheek. She tried to calm herself. But finally, she reached her room and flopped, face first onto her bed and her head leaned into her pillow. She sobbed quietly to herself. Eventually she stopped and smiled. [Oh. I am crying about this yet, he is still my best friend and I love him still, all the same. But. I never did tell him I loved him...] her smile evaporated and she sighed.   
  
Robin sat in his room looking through reports but his mind wasn't focused.  
"Ugh. I wish I never said anything to Johnny at all!" He scolded himself, quietly. He softly masaged his temples. Of course, he blamed himself. He wished he could've just kissed her. He was seriously longing for her after their break up. He honestly wanted to just tell her one thing; I love you. But, now, they were back to best friends, hiding their true feelings yet again. He decided it would all be okay in the morning, they would be back to their little moments they shared and the small blushes.   
  
Starfire stopped crying and feeling sad after a long while. She thought the exact same as Robin about going back to normal. She pondered through her draw and found a small locket which was round and silver. Inside, it had a picture of all the titans but on the other side, it had a picture of herself and Robin. Robin was blushing as he always did and Starfire was making a "Peace" sign with her fingers and beaming. She liked this picture as he was smiling too. She stood up and went over to her window and gazed out. Her face straightend and she whispered to herself, "No more crying. It shall be how it used to. That, I promise."  
  
Robin got bored of sitting in is room and went down the hall glancing at Starfire's door as he passed and entered the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and watched some tv. Raven and Beastboy entered laughing and chatting. Raven used her powers to summon a book which flew to her hand as she took a seat on the edge of the sofa away from Robin. Cyborg came in straight after Raven had sat down.  
"Hey guys." He greeted.  
"Hey," Beastboy and Robin chimed.  
"Yo, Robin. You look down, dude." Beastboy joked.  
"Could be the fact, I just broke up with Starfire." He said, bluntly. Beastboy's and Cyborg's eyes widened. Raven gulped and her heart sped up and she read faster. Beasboy glanced at Raven, knowing she knew something although, he would ask her later. Robin placed his now empty glass on the table and he got up and walked out, "Night, Titans." He whispered as he left. Cyborg and Beastboy huddled around Raven, who closed her book, so annoyed by their staring.   
"Robin said he didn't like Starfire that way. I told her, he didn't actually mean it but Starfire didn't like the constant accusations as the fact, they both blushed when Johnny said it. Starfire then thought that breaking up would be the best solution so that if it was questioned again, they had nothing to hide. I think they'll be fine but don't go asking loads of questions...Beastboy." She said, accusingly. Both boys gasped slightly.  
"Well that sucks." Beastboy confirmed. Cyborg and Raven glared at him. Silence pierced the air but Beastboy soon broke it. "Cyborg, what were you doing tonight?" he asked.  
"Ugh. Like you don't know. I can't believe you guys spyed on me!" Cyborg growled.  
"How did you see us!?" Raven gasped.  
"When Beastboy wrestled you to the ground. But, that isn't the point!" Cyborg replied, glaring at Raven.  
"Hey! Don't moan at Raven. She was just helping me out." Beastboy butted in.  
"Figures!" Cyborg huffed.  
"Your one to talk! Your supposed to be my best friend and you didn't even tell me about Bumblebee!" Beastboy raged.  
"I didn't have to! Since when are you my mother?" Cyborg now yelled.  
"Well. At least I know now who to trust, don't I!?" Beastboy yelled.  
"Guess so!" Shouted Cyborg. He huffed and marched to his room, slamming the door shut. Raven had been watching the whole argument and her eyes widened when they spoke about who to trust. Beastboy sat there, seething. Raven rested a hand upon his, instantly calming him down.  
"Beastboy..." She whispered. Beastboy looked up into her eyes and began to passionately kiss her. His hands moved from underneath hers and began taking off her cloak which dropped to the ground. He picked her up and shuffled to her room and sat upon the bed, lips still locked. By now, Raven's heart was racing, her mind fizzing and Love had fainted. Beastboy suddenly pulled away and looked at her. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked, confidently. She grinned, mischeviously.   
"Deffiantely." She replied, bringing him back into the heated kissing. They rolled about passionately on the covers and sheets, small giggles escaping Raven every so often. Their uniforms delicately fluttered to the carpet in the passion. Beastboy placed himself between her slim legs and quickly, he was thrusting. Raven let out small, yet desire-filled groans every so often.   
Love had recovered and was sitting quite contently until she noticed their latest actions.   
"Oh, great..." She whispered as her eyes widened. Suddenly, she looked to her left to see a maroon cloak flowing.   
"Hello, sister." A voice said. She looked up to see Lust standing next to her.  
"Things must not get too out of hand, sister." Love told her.  
"Ah. But they already have." She said, pointing to Raven and Beastboy. By now, they were way into intercourse.  Love gasped, hating that Lust was here, totally ruling Love out of the equation.  
"Do not fear, Love. As soon as they are, achem. Finished, I will leave." She informed her.  
"Good." Love replied, walking past her sister, glaring.  
Love suddenly felt a lot stronger when she heard Beastboy and Raven say something to eachother as they ended their passionate session. This made Lust gape and disappear.  
"I love you Rae, so much." Beastboy panted.  
"I love you too, Beastboy. Way, too much." She giggled.  
Love smiled to herself. "Ah. Love will always power over Lust. Everytime..." She sighed, once again relaxing as the couple drifted into a loving sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Raven rolled over and came face to face with Beastboy, who was snoring quietly. She gently placed a kiss on his nose. His nose twitched which made Raven giggle. Quietly she slipped from her bed which was very ripped. She considered her clock. Her eyes widened when she saw the digits: 7:50am. They had combat practice in 10 minutes!!

Raven turned back to her lover and shook him rather violently.   
"Dude! 5 more minutes...Mrhhph..." Beasboy said, sleepily.  
"Beastboy. I'm pregant." Raven lied. Beastboy's eyes snapped open and he sat up, straight as an arrow. He jumped from the bed in front of her.   
"Are you serious!?" He asked.   
"Nope. Just wanted you to get up. We have practice in 10 minutes." She said, smirking.  
"Not funny, Raven. You freaked me out!" He replied, smirking back.  
"That was the plan." She answered blankly. He leaned closer and kissed her gently on the lips. He came away and looked at the bed.   
"Woah. Heh. Guess things got a little wild last night, huh?" He assumed.  
"Just a bit." Raven agreed, "C'mon. Get going. You need to get going we now have practice in...5 minutes! Go!"   
She gently pushed Beastboy out of her room, laughing slightly.  
"See you in a few, baby." He grinned. She shuddered at his pet name again. Gosh, how she loathed pet names. At least, she could deal with Rae.  
"Uh yeah." She said, closing her door again. She sat in front of her mirror and dragged a brush through her silky, amythyest hair. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself, pulling up her hood. She changed from her human form to the black Raven she was quite fond of. Nect minute, she appeared with the others.  
"Morning." She declared, a little brighter than she usual said it. Robin and Cyborg turned and grinned, "Hey Rae." They said in unison. Raven braced herself for Starfire's bone crushing hug. Starfire turned to her and her face brightend, "Raven. Greetings!" She beamed, collecting Raven into a bone cracking hug.   
"UGH! Ow. Morning, Starfire." She gasped as she was released. Beastboy suddenly appeared by there side.  
"Okay, Titans. Let's start with...Cyborg." Robin selected. Beastboy mumbled something to himself which Cyborg caught of.   
"You got something to say to me!?" He asked, seething already  
"Maybe!" Beastboy defended.  
"Well, say it again then!"   
"Don't wanna."  
"Say it. Or do you want me to break you until you do?"  
"Ha, I'd like to see you try."  
"Don't tempt me..." The boys inched in, scowling as they got closer.  
"Stop it!" Starfire snapped, jumping in the middle of the two and pushing them away from one another. Both boys huffed and turned away from eachother.  
"Friends. What has you so angry?" Starfire asked, clasping her hands together and pulling them to her chest.  
"Oh. I'll tell you, Star. Beastboy and Raven spied on me when I was out last night." Cyborg informed her.  
"Beastboy. Raven. Is this true?" She queried. Raven nodded, getting a little ashamed of what she did.  
"Yeah. But, Cyborg has been keeping a secret from all of us! He and bumblebee are dating! We all told you when we were dating someone, Cy. Or did you forget that!?" Beastboy hissed.  
"Cyborg. Does Beastboy speak the truth also?" Starfire wondered.  
"Yeah. Look, guys. I was going to tell you. Just not straight away. I'm still getting used to it myself." Cyborg admitted. Starfire glanced from Cyborg to Beastboy and back at Cyborg.   
"In truth. You should both apoligize. Cyborg. You should apologize to Beastboy for not trusting him with your secret and for keeping it a secret. Beastboy, You should apologize for spying and for being a trepasser on Cyborg's personal life." Reasoned Starfire, crossing her arms over her chest. Cyborg and Beastboy considered this for a moment and gave small smiles to each other.   
"Man, I'm sorry." Cyborg gushed.  
"Me too. Forgive me, dude?" Asked Beastboy.  
"Nothing the gamestation can't solve, later." Cyborg suggested. He and Beastboy gave each other a high five.   
"Cyborg? I'm sorry too." Raven added.  
"Ah. Don't worry, Rae. I know you only helped Beastboy out." He answered. Starfire jumped with happiness and clapped her hands. Cyborg flickered away from the fluffiness and looked at Robin. "Let's get it started!" He hollered, happily.  
"Okay. Titans. I need someone to help me with controls." He invited. Raven and Beastboy didn't want to help and began talking as Cyborg got ready for his turn.  
"I will help you, Robin." Starfire accepted, beaming.   
"Cool. Come on Star." He said, beginning to walk to the controls as Starfire floated over next to him. Beastboy eye them as they went with eachother.  
"Amazing. Isn't it?" Raven said.  
"What is?" Beastboy returned.  
"Well. Think about it. They broke up yesterday and today they act like best friends again."  
"I guess. But Star and Robin are always gonna be like that."  
"I know. They have a seriously deep connection. It's nice."  
"Aw. Is Raven getting all loved up?" Beastboy cooed. Raven scowled at him.  
"Shut up." She said, blankly. 

Starfire was assigned to push some buttons to start setting up the macheines. Robin was also clicking buttons to set up the course. Suddenly, they're hands fell upon a purple buttton and Robin felt his hand get hot from Starfire's skin. They both quickly retracted their hands. Robin studied Starfire who blushed a bright red and smiled slightly. "Achem. Uhm...Countdown initiated. Cyborg begins on your command." She said, idly playing with a strand of red, gorgeous hair.   
"Huh? Oh...Uh...right. Cyborg begin...now." He shouted to Cyborg. Cyborg dashed into the course and began dodging explosions and hits.

After all had finished practice, the alarm sounded. Robin ran to the computer.  
"Who's it this time?" Cyborg asked.  
"Red X. He's at the warehouse. Let's go!" Robin commanded. The team sped out of the tower.   
"Robin. Where are you going?" Starfire questioned as Robin made for the garage.  
"I'm riding the R-cycle."   
"Why...Why don't you fly with me?" Starfire invited, holding her hands out to Robin. It felt weird. Usually, he would have just accepted but considering they only broke up yesterday it was a little strange. But, they had done it so many times before they were a couple. Robin placed his hands in Starfire's. "Let's fly." Robin said. Starfire smiled and nodded before taking to the sky.

They spotted Red X in the warehouse.  
"Red X. What are you doing here? There's nothing to steal." Robin stated.  
"Yeah. Just checking on my little hostage." He said, signalling to a crate of which a girls muffled shrieks were coming.   
"Titans! Go!" Robin bellowed, jumping forward, bow staff at the ready. Robin frantically jabbed at Red X, who dodged them quite swiftly ending the charade by throwing a kick which happened to be against Robin's jaw. Robin was sent flying into the wall and slid into some crates. Raven encased some crates in her black magic and hauled them at Red X. He threw some X blades which cut through the crates and sliced Raven's uniform. Beastboy gasped and changed to a bear and caught him in a bear hug. Red X fidgeted and placed an Electricity X on his arm, electrifying the changeling. Beastboy released him and changed back to human form whilst falling to the ground. Cyborg was aiming for him but Red X noticed him and slung a Goo X in his direction, clogging his sonic cannon.   
"Aw man!" He moaned. Red X jumped and punched Cyborg, sending him into a wall. Starfire threw a starbolt at Red X from behind. He fell but quickly got back up.  
"Aw. C'mon, cutie. You don't really hate me, do ya?" He asked, smirking.  
"Yes. I feel hatred for those who endanger my friends!" She returned, hovvering in front of him. He quickly pulled a constricting X at her, catching her off guard and slamming her into the wall. She became pinned to the wall. She struggled and fought against it but sighed in defeat when she couldn't move. "Urgh!" She grunted, giving up and just remained pinned to the wall. Red X slid down the wall and seem to just float but Starfire couldn't see what he was standing on.  
"Ugh. Urgh. Release me!" She commanded.  
"I'd rather leave you and just stare at your pretty face." Red X soothed. Robin was getting up and his blood began to boil as he saw Red X flirting with her, yet he wasn't strong enough to attack just yet. Starfire growled as Red X stroked her face.   
"You know. Starfire. You truely are beautiful." Red X commented,   
"I...have never been called beautiful by...you before...Red X." She stuttered, finding herself gazing at Red X.   
"Why don't you ditch that bird boy and go out with me?" Red X asked, grinning.  
"Simply because I am not dating Robin." She defended.  
"Well, guess he wouldn't mind if I did this..." He trailed off. He lifted his mask partly showing nothing but his lips. He leaned forward and crushed his lips against Starfire's. Her eyes widened the whole time he was kissing her. Robin stumbled, fuming and seething by seeing Starfire being kissed by Red X. He finally managed to get up. Red X pulled away. Starfire gawped at him as he pulled his mask back into place.   
"You...You kissed me?" Starfire stammered, quietly.  
"Seems that way. Catch ya later. Oh. And I meant what I said about being beautiful..." He whispered as he dove out by kicking a weak part in the ceiling.   
"Starfire. You okay?" Beastboy asked as they walked over to her. She nodded not listening very carefully.  
"Erugh. X got away. At least we're all okay." Cyborg said, looking up at Starfire, still pinned to the wall, "Mostly okay."   
Raven's eye glowed white as she used her mind to get Starfire down. She delicately fluttered to the ground. The rest of the team were talking about what to do about Red X. She just kept staring at the ground, blushing a crimson red and holding two slender fingers to her bottom lip, reliving the kiss in her mind. Robin noticed her blushing and...smiling! He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.  
"Let's go home." He said and abruptly Starfire looked up at him, fearing that he had seen her. It was pretty obvious the rest of the team had seen her little make out session. She stood there as her eyes drifted from her mobilizing team to the ground again. She had suddenly developed the feelings for Red X. But. She was confused as she also still felt these emotions for Robin. Suddenly, a voice snapped her out of her trance. Robin.  
"Starfire. Come on." He said, bluntly. Yeah. He definately saw her...


	8. Chapter 8

As they got home, they resumed their places as usual. Beastboy and Cyborg leapt to the controllers and began there race. Raven floated over in the corner, reading a book. She wasn't focused on her book, her night with Beastboy or Cyborg and Beastboy yelling at eachother as to who won. She kept flickering her eyes to Robin. She could definately feel some anger and sadness from his vibe. She did try, very hard, to shake it but found it of great difficulty. Robin stood as if waiting for something in the kitchen or someone...  
Starfire followed in after them all still a little dazed. Her blush had been tuned down and she wasn't in complete awe anymore. She was crounched down, stroking Silkie and cooeing, "Greetings, my little bumgorf. Hewoo."   
Robin narrowed his eyes at her. Raven glanced between the both of them, there was defiantely tension. Suddenly, Starfire stood up and was about to get some mustard from the fridge when Robin shoved passed her and turned to her. "Starfire. I need to talk to you in my office." He informed her. Starfire stared at him for a moment but bowed her head slightly, not meeting his face. She drifted passed him, Robin following behind.

Raven began thinking about the girl who was kept captive by Red X. Who was she?  
As the parmedics and police took her away for questioning, none of them got a chance to speak to her or even see her face. Raven was deep in thought but soon snapped out of it when Beastboy rested his hand on her shoulder. She knew he wanted to talk.  
[Hi.] Raven said, mentally.  
[Hey.] Beastboy said, back, [Rae. Why are we talking through like our minds and not out loud?]  
[Because I'm guessing you want to talk about last night?]  
[Heh. Your good!]  
[Thanks?]  
[But I just wanted to say that last night was like, amazing!]  
[Hmm. Yeah. But Beastboy?]  
[Yeah?]  
[I don't think we should tell the others]  
[Rae. I think they might of heard us. I mean, we were a little loud...]  
[Ugh. I hope Cyborg doesn't say anything...]  
[What about Star and Robin? They might say something.]  
[Doubt it. They seem a little occupied. Don't you think?] She replied, fluttering her eyes in the direction of the leaving two. As soon as the ops door closed, Cyborg paused his game and turned towards the other two.   
"Woah. Did you see what happend with Red X and Star?" He asked, looking shocked. Beastboy and Raven walked over and sat with Cyborg.  
"Yeah. Star has a fan, don't she?" Beastboy laughed.  
"This isn't funny. I could feel a very bad vibe from Robin. I think he's heartbroken..." Raven assumed, sighing.  
"But. They broke up?" Beastboy commented, confused.  
"Doesn't mean their feelings for eachother went away..." Raven answered. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at eachother and shrugged.  
"What do you think he's gonna say to her?" Asked Cyborg to Beastboy.  
"Don't know," Beastboy shrugged.  
"Whatever it is, it can't be good for the rest of us. Robin isn't very good at expressing his deep emotions, is he? We're all aware of that." Raven sighed. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at her in agreement.  
"I'm hungry. Anyone up for tofu?" Offered Beastboy. Raven shuddered and went back to her book. Cyborg looked up, "Nobody likes tofu, man. That stuff is nasty!" He stated.  
"Well I do!" Beastboy shot back. Raven rolled her eyes as they began their debate which surfaced many times...

The journey to Robin's office was treated with silence. Robin had walked in front of Starfire with fists clenched. Starfire stared at his fists, a little scared. They stopped at the desired room and Robin slid open the door. He stepped in and waited patiently as Starfire floated in. As the door slid closed Robin pounced into a sure thing, arguement...  
"Starfire. What was that!?" He asked, angrily.  
"I...excuse me?" She asked, a little confused.  
"I can't believe you kissed him!"  
"But...I did not."  
"Oh really?"  
"Honestly. I did not. I could not move and...I am sorry."  
"He's the enemy Starfire! Or did you forget that?"  
"Of course I didn't! I would never...Wait. Why does it matter?"  
"Excuse me!?"  
"Why does it matter if I made lip contact with Red X? Why do you care so much!?"  
"Look Starfire..."  
"No. You look. I did nothing wrong. I was simply pinned and kissed."  
"Nothing wrong!?" He hissed.  
"Yes. Well...We are not dating any longer so I was not doing the cheating."  
Robin eyed her for a second. She had never argued with him like this before.  
"Well. What do you intend to do now!?" He argued, thinking she would run off with Red X.  
"I do not intend on any sort of relationship with the Red X. I..."  
"No. You just intend to make out with him when we're in battle!" Robin barked, instantly wishing he hadn't said that when he saw Starfire's expression. He reached out for her hand, "Look Star. I didn't..." He began. Starfire shrunk away from him, shock written across her beautiful face. She straightened up and a single tear slithered down her cheek. She sniffed and looked him in the face. His stomach plumeted when he looked into her big, emerald eyes. She backed away from him and slid open the door once more.  
"Goodbye Robin." She whispered. She slipped out of the room and flew rapidly to her own room. She dove into her covers and sobbed. Robin rested his head against the door once it closed and he sighed.  
"Okay. That did not go the way I planned it." he whispered to himself. He gritted his teeth and banged his fist against the door and let it slide down in defeat. He took a deep breath and slid the door open and closed for the third time. He walked slowly down the hall. He stopped slightly and ran his fingers smoothly over the engraved name plate which read: STARFIRE  
He sighed and heard muffled noise inside. He listened hard and heard Starfire's muffled sobs. His expression became sad and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and carried on down the hall. The living room doors glided open and Robin stood there under all three of his teamates gaze.  
"So. Have a good talk? Heh." Beastboy questioned, sheepishly. Raen shot his the, Stop talking! Look and he abruptly looked away. Robin's jaw flexed. Cyborg scanned the room and found Raven but quickly looked away from her, back to Robin.  
"Hey guys. How bout we go out for Pizza?" Cyborg said, steering the mood.  
"Sounds like a good idea..." Robin agreed.  
"Cool. I'll go ask Star if she's up for it." Beastboy suggested. When Beastboy said Starfire, Robin looked a little saddend.  
"No. I'll go." Indicated Raven. She rose from her seat and walked past Robin, and decended for Starfire's room. She finally approached it and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling and then silence.  
"Y...Yes?" Starfire sniffed.  
"Uh. Starfire? It's Raven. C...Can I come in for a second?" She asked, hopeful.  
"Of course, Raven." She replied, not trying to hide her sniffs and sobs. Raven glanced at the door and slid it open, slowly. She felt a little disgusted by the bright, purple and pink room. She searched the room and found Starfire sitting cross legged on the bed with a fake smile printed on her lips.   
"Hi." Raven said, smiling slightly to comfort her.  
"Greetings." She replied, sniffing.  
"So. What happend?" Raven said, without thinking. Starfire shook her head saying, she didn't want to talk about it. Although, she lifted her arm out to Raven. At first, Raven looked confused but soon got what she meant. Raven's eye glowed white and she lifted a hand and placed it on Starfire's outstretched arm. A stretch of images flashed into Raven's mind from Robin argueing to Starfire crying. Everntually, the images stopped and Raven removed her hand from Starfire's arm.  
"Oh. Starfire..." Raven breathed, hating the fact of seeing her two closest friends fight.   
"Raven?" Starfire asked  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
"This may sound like an idiotic request but..."  
"Go on..."  
"I...I am having the feeling of sadness. Could you...heal it?" She pondered. Raven frowned and thought about it.  
"Maybe...Let's try." Raven instructed. Her eyes glowed white yet again and her hands glowed a light, baby blue. She placed her hands on Starfire's shoulders and Starfire closed her eyes, letting the sadness drip away. Raven pulled her hands away and her eyes returned to the Sapphire glory they were. Starfire opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Raven.  
"Better?" Raven asked, hopeful.  
"Much. Oh thank you, Raven!" Starfire gushed, trapping Raven in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Ugh! Uh. Great. Anyway. We're gonna go for pizza. Are you coming?" She asked.  
"Of course!" She beamed and jumped off of her bed. Raven admired her healing work for a moment before she heard a light voice, "Come, friend Raven."   
"Oh Right." Raven shook her head and followed Starfire down the hall. Starfire burst into the living room like a ray of sunshine.   
"Greetings, friends!" She sqeauled, beaming at Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin. Robin looked a little confused. When he had last checked, she was crying. Raven noticed his expression and began to talk telepthically.   
[Robin. I know what your thinking.] Raven said.  
[But. How come she is so...happy? I listened after the argument and she was...*sigh*...Crying...] Robin explained.  
[Well, I went in to her room and she was sniffing and stuff. But then she asked me to heal her sadness]  
[Hmm...What should I do then?]  
[Just act normally with her. We don't like it when you two don't get along which is hardly ever.]  
[Hm. I don't like it either...C'mon.] Robin finished the mental conversation until Raven looked back at him.  
[But. I think she is more upset than angry and she hates argueing with you.] Raven told him. Robin looked her in the face for a minute but then gazed back at Starfire's happy face.   
(She's good at hiding feelings....Really good.) He smiled back at her, reassuring her feelings a little. They made their way to the Pizza resteraunt and ate, laughed and chatted. Afterwards, they began to split apart. Beastboy and Raven went to the fair with Cyborg who met up with Bumblebee. Robin didn't really feel like going with them and noticed Starfire wasn't going either but he didn't know where she was. He scanned his surrousndings and found her on the pier leaning against the rail, looking at the moon. He wondered whether to join her and decided to. He walked over and leaned next to her.   
"Hey Star." He greeted, giving a small smile.  
"Hello, Robin." She returned, turning towards him and giving him a radiant smile. That smile. His favourite smile.  
"Starfire?" He asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean any of the things I said. It's just Red X. He's just...ugh."   
"I apologize too, Robin. But there is something you should know..."  
"What's that?"  
"Well. After he kissed me, I seemed to develop the feelings."   
"Oh."  
"But."  
"But?"  
"I do not feel that way anymore. Definately not. When you take the alone time, it is great for doing the thinking, yes?"  
"Yeah." Robin's heart raced and his pulse sped up. Starfire closed her eyes shut and shivered as a small yet chilly breeze drifted through the air. She was about to hug herself when she felt someone elses arms around her. Robin...


	9. Chapter 9

Raven sat on the ferris wheel with Beastboy who was talking but she suddenly felt a surge of happiness wash over her. She let out a small gasp.  
"What's up?" Beastboy asked, taking her hand.  
"Can we see the pier from here?" She asked, straighening up.  
"I think so." He replied. They ducked their heads and caught a glimpse of long, red hair glittering in the moonlight.   
"There's Star and Robin." Beastboy pointed out. Raven smiled as she saw Robin with his arms around Starfire.  
"So. That's it..." Raven muttered to herself.  
"What's it?" Beastboy asked, confused.  
"Well. Because me and Starfire switched bodies I have a slight connection with her. She just got a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach and I got it too."She answered.  
The ride came to a stop and they jumped off. Suddenly, she froze. A blonde girl with bright, blue eyes came bounding up to them.  
"Hey. Beastboy! Raven! I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day. After I got free from that stone phase thing, I wanted to find you but gave up and then Red X captured me!" The girl said, happily.  
"Terra!?" Beastboy asked, letting go of Raven's hand. Terra jumped up and gave Beastboy a gigantic hug. All thoughts of Raven seemed to evaporate from Beastboy's mind. Raven blushed and pulled up her hood. (so much for no more flirting. *sigh* ) Raven thought, sadly.  
"I gotta go." Raven lied, walking away. Beastboy gazed after her, immediately feeling terrible for taking so much interest in Terra. Terra pulled away, completely unaware Raven had left.  
"Beastboy. You know how we were kinda dating? I was gonna ask you if..." Terra began, not caring where Raven was.  
"Sorry, Terra. I'm going out with someone else." He said, proudly.  
"Who?" Terra asked, a little defensive.  
"Raven." He answered.  
"But she is so dark and creepy..."  
"Hey! She isn't creepy. She's just different."   
"Hmph. Fine. See you later, Beastboy." Terra growled and strutted away. (Raven. Where did you go?) he thought.   
"Beastboy?" Asked Raven. Beastboy whizzed round and smiled. They were at least 10 inches away.  
"Yeah, Rae?" He replied.  
"Did you really mean that?" She asked, pulling her hood down to reveal her purple hair and sapphire eyes in the moonlight.  
"Every word." Beastboy laughed, shyly. Raven smiled and ran into his arms, hugging him lovingly. She pulled away and kissed him. Beastboy fitted into this quite well.  
"C'mon, Rae. Let's get some cotton candy. I have a sugar craving." Beastboy insisted.  
"When don't you have a sugar craving?" She said, smirking. Beastboy laughed and took Raven's hand in his and pulled her over to the Candy shop...  
  
Robin placed his arms around Starfire and placed his head against her shoulder.  
"Seems familiar." Robin pointed out.  
"Yes. I miss it..." Starfire said, without thinking and blushed.  
"So do I..." He agreed, staring into her face. She turned and looked into his face. They both flickered their eyes to the others lips. Starfire giggled and turned away and pulled away from Robin's arms.  
"Star?" He questioned, confused.  
"Come, Robin. I am feeling the tired?" She said, blinking innocently.  
"Okay. Let's go home." He replied. Starfire held out her slender hand to Robin, who took it without a second thought. She drifted through the dark, twilight clouds. Flying past the moon, Starfire giggled and twirled. She was happy again.  
They finally arrived home and the lights were off. Starfire floated into the hall and gazed.  
"Eep! Robin. I cannot see!" Starfire whispered. She turned and was comforted as Robin held her close. The light flickered on and the switch string slipped from Robin's hand. Starfire blushed and giggled. He released her and Starfire took his hand and they began to walk through the hall. They stopped beside Starfire's door.   
"Guess this is your stop?" He asked, grinning.  
"I suppose so." Starfire giggled. She gathered Robin in her arms and gave him a loving hug. Robin rested his hands upon Starfire's waist and he hugged her back. They pulled away slowly and the moment became slow as they stared at eachother. Robin leaned in closer and crushed his lips upon hers. He didn't think she was going to react so he began to pull away but he felt her hands intwine through his hair. He slipped deeper into the kiss and pinned her against the wall, supporting her by her waist. Starfire, who giggled into Robin's mouth, wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. They shuffled under the intense passion and slipped into Starfire's room...


	10. Chapter 10

Robin carried Starfire delicately by her waist and kicked the door shut with his foot as they got in. They drifted over to the round, purple bed and layed down with Robin looking down at Starfire as they seperated their lips. Their clothes quickly became tatters on the floor. Starfire ran her fingers down his chest and blushed. He grinned and began to kiss her again. She suddenly looked worried as the kiss ended once more.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Robin.  
"I...I have never performed mating before." She stuttered, looking sad.  
"Don't worry." He assured her. Starfire's radiant smile returned and she ressumed to the their passionate kissing session. Robin gazed at her bare body and blushed a little. He ran his fingertips down her sides and she giggled. He then shifted in his placement and placed himself between her and entered. Starfire let out a little whimper.  
"Star. You okay?" Robin asked, worried.  
"Yes. The feeling is pleasant now." She replied, smiling. They then began moving tenderly as Starfire let out little moans and groans. 

Raven suddenly got a little tinge of excitement, desire and lust rush through her senses. She blushed as she realised what was going on back at the tower.  
"Okay guys. I say it's time to get going." Cyborg suggested  
"Sure." Beastboy commented  
"No!" Raven blurted  
"Why not?" Beastboy asked  
"I...Why don't we go for Pizza?" Raven wondered, out of character.  
"Uh. Sure. I'll just buzz Robin and Star and ask..." Began Cyborg.  
"No!" Raven blurted, yet again.  
"Why not? What are they doing?" Cyborg quizzed. Raven let out a sigh and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow as if mentally telling him. Cyborg raised his eyebrows, "oh." He whispered.  
"What? What? Dudes! I wanna know too!" Beastboy. Cyborg rolled his eyes and whispered into his pointy ear. Beastboy made a face and blushed, "Lucky Robin..." He mumbled, without thinking. Raven threw a chair at him.  
"Ow!" Beastboy yelped.  
"Oops. Was that me?" Raven said, sarcastically.   
"Oh c'mon. Starfire is hot. Everyone knows and normally says that but your my girl. Promise." He practically grovelled. Raven blushed and smiled slightly.  
"Hmm." She whispered, pulling up her hood.   
"So you forgive me?" Beastboy asked, batting his eyelids at her. Raven smile grew but she didn't respond.  
"Raven? Rae? Raven?" Beastboy cried, a little scared. She finally let out the smallest of giggles. Beastboy sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around her waist.   
"Yo. Cy. Where's Bee?" Beastboy questioned. Cyborg caught roughly up with them, "Oh she went home. She said that Mas y Menos were arguing with Speedy." Cyborg shrugged.  
"So the usual." Raven pointed out. They laughed and continued to the Pizza resteraunt.  
After a while, they decided to go home. Raven slipped in first and heard silence. Beastboy and Cyborg then came in laughing at a joke.   
"shh!" Raven instructed. They all departed and Raven walked down the hall way and gasped when she saw Beastboy about to open Starfire's door.  
"What are you doing!?" She inquired.  
"Eep! You scared me. I was just gonna check they were okay." Beastboy defended.  
"And what if say, Starfire was naked which she probably is?" Raven asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Beastboy wriggled his eyebrows, "All the more reason..." He grinned. Raven huffed and rolled her eyes as she walked away.   
"Raven. It was a joke. C'mon..." Beastboy reasoned, following the sorceress...

The next morning, bright light trickled through Starfire's half hidden windows. Robin was laying there, holding Starfire by the waist, just how he fell asleep. He glanced over at Starfire who was delicately fluttering her eyes to awaken.   
"Morning, beautiful..." Robin greeted, kissing her nose.  
"Greetings, my beloved..." She returned, comforting in Robin's hold. After a few minutes, Starfire sat up and instantly blushed and grabbed the covers which she pulled to her chest. Robin chuckled.   
"Star. I don't really think you need to worry about that." He laughed. Starfire turned to him and smiled, "Oh." She replied, blushing again, "I believe we should arise, yes?"   
Robin leaned on his elbows, lifting his head to watch as Starfire floated over to her wardrobe and began to get changed. She had just put on her bra, pants, shirt, skirt and armband. She giggled slightly as she noticed Robin staring at her, "Uhm. Robin. Why are you staring at me?" She laughed, bringing her slender fingers to her lips.  
"Cos your actually perfect." Robin announced. Starfire blushed and drifted to him and kneeled down.  
"As are you..." She breathed. Robin gently placed his hand at the back of her head and kissed her. Starfire giggled against his lips and placed her own hand on his shoulder. She pulled away and floated back to her wardrobe. She slipped her gloves on and her thigh high boots and stretched. Starfire looked at Robin as he made no effort to go to his own room.  
"Robin. Are you not going to dress, today?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"Uhm. Star?" He answered  
"Yes?"  
"Can you get me one of my uniforms, please?"   
Starfire tilted her head a little more only to realise why he had requested this. She quickly disappeared and returned with a uniform in her hands. He quickly got changed while Starfire gazed out of her window.   
"Oh. Isn't our city stunning, Robin?" Starfire gushed.  
"Second most stunning." Robin said, blushing. Starfire looked up, smiled and blushed and took his hand and they made their way to the ops room. Just as they entered, the alarm triggered.   
"Titans. It's rancid, again." Robin informed the rest of the team. They all found him in the city, wreaking havoc. He attacked Starfire first who, fell happily into Robin's firm arms.  
"You okay?" He asked, looking down at her.  
"I am, now." She whispered. Johnny again, appeared in front of them and laughed, "Aw. Bird boy got a girlfriend?" He mused.   
"Yeah." He replied, making Rancid abruptly stop laughing. He then lowered his head and placed a kiss upon Starfire's soft lips. She smiled and blushed as he pulled away. Johnny's jaw hit the floor. This answer then made him easy to take down.   
As they began making their way back to the tower, Starfire glimpsed at a pink butterfly.   
"Oh. It is so cute." Starfire gasped, letting the butterfly land on her finger. Robin smiled and placed a hand on her waist.   
"You remind me of the butterfly, Star." Robin whispered  
"Huh?" Starfire asked, a little clueless.  
"Yeah. Your like my little butterfly..."   
Starfire smiled and blushed. They both then leaned forward and kissed eachother, while the butterfly flew high into the midday sunlight, letting it's pink wings glisten and shine. After all, butterflies are beautiful...


End file.
